Você Mais Eu é Igual a Amor?
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Sayuri uma garota que está cansada da vida de sempre, pediu para que sua vida muda, quando isso acontece graças a Hitsugaya o que será da vida dessa garota?
1. Mudança de Vida

Uma garota aparentando ter mais ou menos uns quatorze anos andava pela rua, tinha acabado de sair da escola, agora estava indo muito cansada para casa.

Os olhos violetas dela, estavam fixos no chão, olhando para os próprios sapatos, de fato ela não parecia animada com a vida que estava tendo... Um tédio.

- Ah... como queria que algo de diferente acontecesse! – bufou a garota, cansada da mesma vida de sempre, nada de diferente.

**Quem sabe seu desejo não se tornaria realidade?**

Continuava andando, sem prestar atenção em sua volta, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Viu um garoto um tanto estranho, olhos verdes como uma esmeralda, cabelos prateados. Ficou admirando o garoto.

Ele estava de quimono preto, parecia uma criança de uns treze anos.

Seu nome, Hitsugaya Toushirou, capitão da décima divisão da sereitei, foi mandado até lá para proteger aquela região, geralmente um trabalho para um shinigami de nível mais baixo, mas como aquela cidade estava apresentando grande risco, resolveram mandar Hitsugaya.

O capitão nem viu a garota lá que estava observando-o, estava preocupado com outras coisas...

- Está perto... – o shinigami, estava concentrado tentando localizar bem onde estava o inimigo

- O que está perto? – por fim ela falou alguma coisa, estava receosa... ele realmente era menino estranho.

- Meu oponente. – nem parecia ter notado com quem estava falando, respondendo por reflexo.

Não notando que uma humana estava dirigindo a palavra a ele, continuou concentrado tentando achar o inimigo.

- Um arrancar... – ele sussurrou pra si mesmo, mas a humana ali presente ouviu.

- Um o que? – perguntou com curiosidade, mas não obteve resposta.

Hitsugaya retirou sua espada da bainha, logo o viu... era um arrancar loiro... falava bastante, mas só falar não ia vencer o capitão, foi vencido facilmente pelo prateado.

Só depois que derrotou o arrancar que se deu conta da humana que estava ali.

Sayuri olhava feito uma boba para o shinigami, não podia acreditar no que viu, aquilo era miragem? Estava ficando louca? Só podia ser!

Ficou presa em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu que alguém estava tentando falar com ela.

- Ei. – o prateado a chama, tentando ter a atenção dela, porém não obteve resposta, ela nem se quer piscava. –Ei, humana! – tentou mais uma vez, colocando mais força na voz, mesmo assim ela não o ouviu... – Acho que deve ter a cara estranha assim mesmo...

Desistindo de falar com ela, foi embora a deixando lá em seus pensamentos.

De repente seu estômago começou a roncar, estava com fome, resolveu comprar alguma coisa pra comer, então voltou para sua gigai e entrou em uma lojinha que tinha lá perto.

Por não saber cozinhar, sempre comia comida pronta, até então não se importava, sempre comia a mesma comida na sereitei, era interessante comer a comida do mundo humano. Porém ele já estava um tempo considerável no mundo dos humanos e estava ficando enjoado de comer sempre aquele tipo de comida.

Depois que Sayuri conseguiu voltar ao mundo real, estava ali tentando processar o que tinha visto, voltou pra casa.

Logo anoiteceu, a menina de olhos violetas se sentou em frente do computador, esperou que aquele computador velho, caindo aos pedaços ligar.

De fato estava precisando de um computador novo, depois de alguns minutos conseguiu se conectar a internet e ficou conversando com seus amigos no menseger.

- Vane, o que tem pro jantar? – pergunta a morena prendendo seus longos cabelos lisos e negros em uma transa.

- Hum... não sei. – sua colega de quarto responde sem se importar, estava no sofá vendo televisão, então Sayuri se tocou que era o dia dela fazer o jantar.

- Eu que vou fazer hoje, né? – a baixinha se levanta, e ia pra cozinha preparar o tão esperado jantar.

- Claro, ontem fui eu quem fiz. – disse sem olhar para a amiga, desligou a tv e deitou no sofá, fechou os olhos castanhos, ia tirar um cochilo enquanto esperava a janta.

Sayuri nem ligava em fazer a comida, achava os de Vane muito salgada, achava que qualquer dia ia morrer de pressão alta.

Enquanto cozinhava ficou pensando se deveria contar para Vane sobre o que tinha visto, era sua melhor amiga, seria justo, mas será que ela ia acreditar? Quando finalmente o jantar ficou pronto Sayuri foi acordá-la.

- Levanta sua preguiçosa! – a morena sacudia a amiga de leve.

- Hum? – a loira abria os olhos com certa dificuldade estava bom aquele cochilo. –Tá pronto?- pergunta se sentando devagar no sofá.

- Sim, terminei agora. – vendo que a amiga se levantava ela se dirigia pra cozinha.

O jantar estava quieto, nenhuma das duas abria a boca, Sayuri pensava se falaria a respeito, começou com uma conversa simples.

- Escuta... – começou a falar, escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras, não queria dizer o que tinha visto, pelo menos não ainda. – Você acredita em monstros...ou coisas sobrenaturais? Tipo um shinigami... – continuou a falar, de fato pela cara que a Vane fez, não acreditava.

-Não, por quê? – os olhos da loira mostravam curiosidade, Sayuri nunca gostou muito de falar sobre essas coisas, era extramente medrosa principalmente com fantasmas e etês.

Por Vane não acreditar achou que era desnecessário comentar sobre o que tinha acontecido de tarde. – Não, nada... é que eu vi um documentário na tv ontem... – resolveu inventar alguma coisa.

Vane notou que não era exatamente aquilo que era tinha em mente em falar, mas resolveu não falar nada, optou mudar de assunto.

- Sabia que a gente tem um vizinho novo?

- Sério? Quem é?! – a morena ficou curiosa, queria saber quem era o novo vizinho.

- Não faço nem idéia! Quem me contou foi o Ichigo. – Vane também não sabia quem era.

- Nosso outro vizinho doido? – ela deu uma leve risada.

- É- A loira também riu, de fato qualquer pessoa que tivesse o ruivo de vizinho ia achar estranho, ficava berrando sozinho durante a noite, era realmente um garoto esquisito e barulhento.

Sayuri foi dormir com aquilo na cabeça, aquilo só podia ser alucinação, um pirralho como aquele lutando com um monstrengo daquele! E ainda por cima derrota-lo como se fosse nada!

Como se Kamisama tivesse atendido o pedido de Sayuri, a partir da manhã que estava por vir não ia ser nada normal.

Mas nem tudo ia mudar...

- VANE SUA ! NÓS TEMOS EXATAMENTE DEZ MINUTOS PRA CHEGAR ATÉ A ESCOLA! POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU? – a morena enquanto gritava com ela, se vestia.

- PORQUE EU ESTAVA DORMINDO! SUA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Vane fazia o mesmo.

As duas em uma perfeita sincronia, se arrumaram, pegaram um pedaço de pão enfiaram goela abaixo, tomaram um copo de leite, enfiaram os sapatos, pegaram as coisas para levar para a escola e saíram correndo em direção a escola.

As duas chegaram totalmente sem ar, sem forças nas pernas, completamente suadas.

- Arf arf... Conseguimos chegar a tempo! – as duas se separaram, cada uma foi pra sua sala, na sala de Vane tinha um aluno novo, estranhamente era Hitsugaya.

Seco e áspero, típico dele ser assim, sempre fora...

- Meu nome é Hitsugaya Toushirou, prazer. - falando isso foi se sentar em uma das ultimas carteiras do canto, de fato o capitão não estava lá para fazer amigos, estava em missão, mesmo que não estivesse ele ia mudar de postura, ser frio como gelo... Combinava ele e sua zanpakutou. Enquanto caminhava até sua carteira ouvia muitos comentários sobre ele, a maioria dos comentários era dizendo o que ele sempre ouvia.., "como ele é estranho", "ela deve pintar o cabelo só pra chamar a atenção"...

Na hora do intervalo Sayuri e Vane estavam tomando lanche no terraço, por não terem tomado um café da manhã adequado, as duas estavam morrendo de fome estavam comendo muito.

- Sabia que entrou um aluno novo na sala? – Vane começa um assunto.

- Sério? E como ele é? – Sayuri já tinha terminado a primeira porção de sua comida, estava indo pra segunda.

A loira olhava para o alto, tentando se lembrar da aparência dele. – Bem, ele é baixinho, tem o cabelo prateado todo arrepiado, olhos verdes e me parece ser bem quieto.

A morena ficou surpresa, era exatamente como o garoto que ela encontrou na noite anterior, será que era a mesma pessoa? Afinal não é todo mundo que tem olhos verdes, e é ainda mais raro alguém de cabelo prateado.

- Por um acaso você o conhece? – Vane achou estranho a reação da amiga.

- Não, nada... só achei interessante... ele me parece bem incomum! – Sayuri tentou dar um sorriso, antes mesmo da morena pensar em falar mais alguma coisa Vane começou a falar.

- O que acha de irmos até aquela loja de conveniência? – toda vez que sentia que a conversa ia ficando desconfortável ela mudava de assunto.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem... mas tem que ser depois do trabalho... – ela disse sem pensar muito, queria comprar algumas coisinhas.

Antes que Vane respondesse Ichigo as encontrou, estava procurando por elas para pedir um favor.

- Ei vocês duas! – o ruivo chama indo correndo até as duas.

-Oi . –respondem as duas juntas.

Ele estava de pé, olhando as duas comendo esperando ele falar alguma coisa.

- Preciso falar com vocês. – como sempre ele tinha o cenho franzido.

- Fale. – Sayuri não parecia ligar para a cara dele, era sempre a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Vocês podem trancar a porta do meu apartamento? Hoje eu não vou voltar pra casa. – Ichigo deu uma simples explicação, claro que Sayuri não ia aceitar simplesmente fazer o favor...

- E por que você não trancou quando saiu?

Ichigo sabia que ia ser zuado pela baixinha ali, sempre foram assim.. um zuando com a cara do outro.

- Eu esqueci. – simplesmente respondeu, não queria dar detalhe algum, só ia fazer a morena zuar ele ainda mais.

- Que burro!!! – Sayuri ria da cara dele, antes que aquela risada se prolongasse mais Vane fez uma pergunta.

- Sayu... a gente trancou o nosso apê? – a loira se lembra que saíram correndo por estarem atrasadas que acabaram esquecendo de trancar a porta.

- Hum...- a morena pensa por um momento, diz despreocupadamente – Não.

-Depois você fala de mim! Baka!

- Mas a gente vai voltar pra casa, VOCÊ não! Vai vadiar em algum lugar... – Sayuri se defende, ainda zombando do morango.

- Eu não vou vadiar! Fique você sabendo que eu estou muito ocupado! – falar com a morena estava o deixando irritado! Poxa, ele dava duro como representante de shinigami toda noite, mais os extras (as vezes aparecia de dia e de manhã...) e tinha que ouvir que ia vadiar?!

- E o que você faz de madrugada? Trabalha em alguma boate? – dizia irônica, realmente ela não perdoava o coitado do ruivo.

- Não te devo satisfações.- o ruivo já estava sem paciência.

- Então sua porta vai ficar aberta. – disse sem se importar, afinal era o apartamento dele...

- Ora sua... – ele mesmo parou de falar, ia dizer algo provavelmente nada educado, como se ele se importasse...mas resolveu se conter afinal ele precisava do favor, ele sabia que pela Sayuri ficava aberta, escancarada...

Se bem que ele não tinha algo de tão valioso para alguém querer roubar.

- E então o que você vai fazer? – a morena ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Não tenho porque te dizer... – Como sempre áspero. – Só vou trabalhar...

- E desde quando você trabalhar?

- Sayuri, não lembra que ele arranjou um trabalho de meio período?! – a loira tentava "defender" o ruivo.

Os olhos violetas fixaram nos do castanho de Vane como se não se lembrasse do ruivo estar trabalhando, e no fundo ela sabia que Ichigo não ia realmente trabalhar, se fosse não era um emprego normal.

-Bem, e onde está a chave? – Sayuri estendeu a mão. – Ou acha que eu vou trancar a porta com o dedo?!

- Humpf, mal educada! – o ruivo pegou a chave do bolso e jogou no colo da morena, realmente Sayuri estava muito irritante.

Vane achava engraçado o modo como os dois se comportavam, os dois eram mais grosseiros que o normal, apesar de não parecer os dois eram amigos, quase como irmãos.

- Hoje a manhã está animada, não acham?! – dizia enquanto gargalhava vendo os dois discutindo.

Depois da escola a morena que antes ia direto pra casa, ia para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, estava de certa forma ansiosa... ia fazer alguma coisa de diferente...

Ela passou pelo mesmo local que tinha visto na tarde anterior, um garoto estranho lutando contra um arrancar, que ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que era.

Não precisou tentar se lembrar, parecia que a mesma cena se repetia em sua frente, com apenas alguma diferenças, agora o oponente parecia muito mais forte, já que antes o garoto tinha derrotado seu inimigo com facilidade agora parecia em sérias dificuldades.

- Que droga!! – o capitão estava se esquivando dos golpes com dificuldade, os ataques do arrancar eram rápidos, muito rápidos. Não vendo outra saída resolveu usar sua bankai.

A morena ficou chocada com o que estava vendo, estava assistindo pela segunda vez uma batalha estranha, achando que só podia ser uma peça de cabeça, ou estava ficando louca.

- E-estou te-tendo... mais alucinações?! – seus olhos se moviam tentando acompanhar o que se passava.

- Bankai...- o capitão libera sua zanpakutou, assim ficaria mais fácil lidar com o arrancar, mas ele não contava que possuía mais um pra enfrentar.

Como num impulso a voz da morena saiu, gritando para que o prateado pudesse ouvi-la.

- Ei moleque!! Atrás de você!

- Hun? – o capitão vira pra trás, vendo um arrancar vindo em sua direção, estava tão concentrado em derrotar o que estava em sua frente que nem sentiu a presença do que estava atrás. Mal dava pra dar conta de lutar com um, imagina ter que lutar com dois!

- HÁ HÁ HÁ!!!- Ria o arrancar, parecia que não conhecia o verdadeiro poder de Hitsugaya, ele não era um simples shinigami que ia morrer assim, mas o capitão não tinha muito tempo para acabar com aqueles dois arrancars, seu tempo limite de bankai estava na metade. – Pirralho, você já era!

- Acho melhor você não me subestimar! – o prateado continua com uma expressão séria, ia acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas! - Ryuusenka!

Sayuri assistia aquele "show", estava tão espantada que a vontade que ela tinha era de sair correndo, porém seu corpo não obedecia, paralisada de medo, era o que ela estava.

- Está ficando cada vez mais difícil lutar com esses arrancars...preciso ficar mais forte. – dizia para si mesmo, já estava indo embora daquele lugar, quando se lembrou "Ei moleque, atrás de você!", ele a olha, era a mesma humana da noite passada.

- Você viu tudo?! – perguntava encarando a humana, que o olhou assombrada.

Sayuri não pensou em nada durante alguns segundos, tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

- Um...um... fantasma!! – finalmente conseguiu mexer suas pernas e correr, porém não deu certo, sentiu uma mão em seu braço impedindo que ela continuasse correndo.

- Eu não sou um fantasma! Sou um espírito! – como se tivesse alguma diferença, mas ele estava se sentindo ofendido.

A morena olhou para o garoto, era um pouco pálido, aqueles olhos verdes sérios encarando-a, tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

-É a mesma coisa! – o coração estava a mil, estava morrendo de medo, um fantasma estava tocando-a.

- Você pode mesmo me ver... – disse ele pensativo, mas ele não sentia nenhuma energia espiritual vindo dela, era estranho.

- Mas é claro que eu estou te vendo!!! – Sayuri tentou se livrar daquelas mãos geladas. – Se não eu não estaria com medo! – a morena odiava esse tipo de coisa, mas quem foi que tinha pedido pra que alguma coisa acontecesse em sua vida?

Hitsugaya tentava manter a calma, era um pouco difícil com aquela humana escandalosa estava sendo um pouco difícil. Além de estar extremamente ofendido, ser chamado de "moleque" e "fantasma".

- Preciso falar com você.

- Por quê? – os lábios róseos dela, moveram-se trêmulos, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar batendo um papo com um fantasma, espíritos... enfim, queria sair dali.

O prateado sabia que não ia ser fácil falar com aquela humana estranha, parecia ser uma simples humana, mas ela podia vê-lo e ele não poderia deixar as coisas assim. Ele abriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi abafado pelo grito dela.

-AI QUE DROGA EU VOU ME ATRASAR!! – dizia vendo o relógio, o medo naquela hora tinha sumido, pelo menos o medo do capitão ali, agora estava com medo de outra coisa.

A morena saiu correndo em direção ao trabalho precisaria correr muito se quisesse chegar a tempo. Conseguiu chegar cinco minutos antes de seu chefe, estava mais cansada do que quando tinha corrido de manhã, se tivesse uma maratona ela corria, porém ela mal conseguia respirar.

Foi correndo ao banheiro se trocar, por um belo sapato de salto alto e uma roupa social...

Sayuri nem sabia porque estava trabalhando com aquilo, era lerda em contas, toda atrapalhada, só era boa em digitar rápido, as horas de bate papo com os amigos na internet valiam de alguma coisa. Mas estava se saindo melhor do que pensava.

Depois de trabalhar durante quatro horas seguidas decidiu dar um pausa, suas costas estavam começando a doer, resolveu tomar alguma coisa, um copo da água ou uma xícara de café ou quem sabe um chá.

- Como está se saindo no seu primeiro dia? – pergunta uma veterana que estava ali, tinha simpatizado com a morena. Ela parecia ter uns trinta anos... tinha uma feição simpática.

- Acho que até que estou indo bem, só estou sentindo um pouco de dor nas costas. – dizia massageando um pouco o local dolorido.

- Você me parece ser bem nova, quantos anos você tem?- a veterana ruiva analisava bem a fisionomia de Sayuri, tinha o rosto delicado, pele branquinha, olhos bem expressivos. – Uns quinze?

-Não... – Sayuri não gostava muito de parecer assim tão jovem, já a confundiram com uma criança do ensino fundamental! Era revoltante! – semana que vem faço dezoito.

Ao ouvir a idade da morena a ruiva parecia um tanto surpresa, tinha até estranhando uma garota tão jovem indo trabalhar ali, a idade que a veterana achava que ela tinha realmente era de uns quatorze ou treze anos.

As duas conversaram um pouco enquanto tomavam um chá, parecia que aquela mulher muito curiosa a respeito de Sayuri.

Depois a morena foi trabalhar novamente, durante mais quatro horas, assim que terminou seu serviço estava se sentindo totalmente moída, a cabeça doía de tanto pensar em contas difíceis, seus dedos doloridos de tanto digitar, e salto alto não era pra os pés dela.

Definitivamente a morena desejava qualquer outro emprego que não fosse a de uma secretaria! Trocou novamente de roupa, estava mais fácil andar agora, estava cansada andava vagarosamente em direção a sua casa, tinha se esquecido completamente de Vane e a lojinha.

Assim que entrou no prédio quase teve um ataque do coração, aquele moleque estranho estava ali! Era um encosto? Não era possível!

- Fantasma! – gritou apontando para o capitão que estava em sua frente, ele também estava surpreso em vê-la, morava naquele prédio também... mas estava precisando mesmo falar com ela, veio bem a calhar.

- Mais que coisa! Eu já falei que eu não sou um fantasma! – ele gritara também, agora em sua gigai qualquer um poderia vê-lo, sua paciência já tinha ido embora a muito tempo.

Sayuri resolveu ignora-lo, talvez ele não fosse nenhum fantasma, mas o garoto era muito estranho, ela se sentia um pouco acuada, talvez por realmente achar que ele era um espírito, em si ela não achava ele assustador. Só um pouco esquisito, fingiu que era uma alucinação e começou a andar, sabendo que estava sendo ignorando Hitsugaya a segura pela gola da camisa, sorte a dele era ser tão baixa quanto ele.

- Eu preciso falar com você!

- E por que comigo?! – ela o encara, não queria ficar conversando com o capitão, sentia um calafrio estranho.

- Por que você me viu hoje mais cedo... preciso conversar umas coisas com você.. é para o seu próprio bem! – ele tentava explicar a situação, não parecia, mas era muito delicada.

- Para o meu bem?! E desde quando ver fantasma é bom?! – sem perceber Sayuri estava falando alto demais, quase gritando.

- Acho melhor a gente conversar em outro lugar, você fala muito alto! – o capitão não imaginava que aquela humana era tão escandalosa.

N/A- Pessoal, eu estou betando a fic, então ela está totalmente diferente de antes, fiz isso porque a anta aqui tinha deletado a fic di Nyah, mas ela estava mais adiantada por lá (tava com preguiça de postar de novo xD), ai me ferrei, então eu aproveitei da minha burrada e estou betando e repostando, espero que minha burrada sirva de alguma coisa!

beijo pessoas :*


	2. Shinigami, eu?

- Venha comigo - Hitsugaya andava em direção ao seu apartamento, até que percebe Sayuri se dirigindo para o lado oposto. – Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? – o capitão queria tanto deixá-la ir, teria uma coisa a menos para se preocupar, sem contar que ela era uma garota muito irritante, mas infelizmente ele não podia ignorar o fato que a morena conseguia enxergá-lo. Então ele a pega pelo pulso, fazendo-a parar de andar, e conseguir a atenção dela. – Olha, eu não vou te atacar, nem nada... então pare de agir dessa forma! Ok?

Sayuri ficou ponderando se ia ou não, no final das contas se deu por vencida e foi até o apartamento do prateado.

Já dentro do apartamento, Hitsugaya achou que conseguiria conversar melhor com ela, porém as coisas não iam ser do jeito que o shinigami pensou.

-Se sente. – o capitão ordena, apontando para o sofá que tinha na sala, tomada pela curiosidade, ela olhava o apartamento, era arrumado, melhor que a apartamento dela.

Sayuri se sentou o mais longe possível de Hitsugaya, pelo visto ela ainda tinha medo dele.

- Bem, vamos começar com isso logo, também quero acabar logo com isso... – o capitão encarava a garota, tentando permanecer calmo começa a falar do tal assunto. – O que você viu antes são os arrancars, você precisa ter cuidado com eles, são muito perigosos. – deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar a falar. – E eu sou um shinigami, estou aqui para proteger a cidade deles, entendeu? Alguma pergunta? – realmente o capitão nunca fora de conversas muito longas.

A garota de olhos violetas não tinha entendido uma palavra do que Hitsugaya tinha dito, mas também não queria prolongar a conversa, o que ela queria era poder cair fora daquele apartamento o mais rápido o possível.

-Er...bem, não entendi muito bem, mas o que eu tenho que fazer é me manter longe, certo?

-Bem, isso não vai adiantar muito porque pelo que eu fui informado esses arrancars estão a procura de humanos com energia espiritual elevada, você não está a salvo. – o capitão ainda sim se intrigava com mais uma coisa. – Só que eu não consigo entender, não sinto sua reatsu... pra mim você é apenas uma humana burra. – ele não disse aquilo com a intenção de ofender, tinha dito sem pensar.

Mas a morena tinha se sentido sim ofendida e brava disse quase que rosnando.

- Se for pra me ofender eu vou embora! – a essa altura ela já não tinha mas medo do capitão.

A paciência de Hitsugaya já tinha se esgotado fazia tempo, e tentou explicar tudo calmamente para Sayuri, o que demorou algumas horas para fazer aquela humana a entender a gravidade da situação em que ela própria se encontrava.

Mas mesmo assim ela não sabia o que deveria fazer e em um tom irônico ela disse:

- Tá bom, estou em perigo isso eu já entendi... mas o que eu faço agora... devo morrer? – Hitsugaya também não sabia o que ela deveria fazer, mal conhecia os arrancars e o que eles estavam planejando ao certo. – Foi você mesmo que disse que eles estão a procura de humanos com poder espiritual elevado e eu tenho esse poder, mas não é perceptível, ou seja não tem problema, certo?

- Por enquanto acho que você não corre risco, mas deixe-me fazer uma pergunta, desde quando você consegue ver espíritos? – podia ser que ele apenas tivesse se preocupando a toa, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar aquela situação.

Sayuri olhou para o alto tentando se lembrar, não precisou pensar muito.

- Você é o primeiro... se eu não me engano...

O capitão ficou pensando por um momento, se ele próprio foi o primeiro espírito que ela vê, seria normal que a energia dela não pudesse ser percebida por ninguém, mas significava que ela não estaria segura, já que a energia espiritual dela estava aflorando.

-Se realmente eu sou o primeiro espírito que você vê, isso quer dizer que você corre perigo... preciso fazer algo a respeito.

- Fazer o que? – Sayuri não tinha entendido bem, era uma informação muito recente para ela entender facilmente.

- Simples, mas como vou explicar de uma maneira que você entenda? Bem, como eu sou o primeiro espírito que você vê, é natural que sua reatsu seja imperceptível, afinal ela ainda está se desenvolvendo, entende? – Essa parte foi fácil de explicar, mas tinha uma coisa que nem o capitão entendia. – Mas não faz sentido uma coisa, eu não deveria ser o primeiro espírito que você vê, isso não faz sentido de maneira alguma ! - Ao menos que ela visse outras almas e não se desse conta disso.

- Se não faz sentido, por que é que eu tenho que entender? Seu idiota! – Sayuri também estava sem paciência.

O capitão não deu atenção para o que a morena estava falando, ficou pensando se Sayuri podia ver espíritos antes ou não, logo voltou a dar atenção para garota.

- Você tem certeza que eu sou o primeiro espírito que você consegue ver?

A morena de olhos violetas volta a pensar, pelo que ela lembrava, sim. Ele era o primeiro espírito que ela conseguia ver, no entanto na sua mente veio uma coisa.

- Bem, há alguns meses atrás eu via vultos, isso conta?

Quando se pode ver vultos significava que a pessoa tinha um poder espiritual mais fraco, e nem sempre essa habilidade aflorava, ficava nisso ou simplesmente sumia conforme o tempo. E quanto mais ele pensava menos tinha uma boa resposta.

- Não consigo entender, você não deveria me ver...

Sayuri já estava aborrecida com todo aquela conversa que no final para ela não tinha sentido, então se levantou e nervosa disse:

- Existem coisas que não precisam e não tem como entender, por mim eu não veria essas coisas! – saiu correndo e bateu a porta. O shinigami deixou-a ir, mesmo porque eram vizinho se precisasse falar com ela, sabia onde ela morava.

Mas não parou de pensar sobre aquilo um segundo sequer, porém não achava boas resposta, Sayuri era no mínimo bizarra, tinha que saber mais sobre a morena, não pelo bem dela, mas sim pelo bem da cidade, o que poderia acontecer se os arrancars descobrissem sobre ela? Pelo menos era isso que o capitão achava.

O shinigami prateado não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando sobre isso, nesse enrola pra dormir quando finalmente conseguiu dormir o telefone toca.

-Sim...COMO? – aquela ligação não poderia ter vindo em hora mais inoportuna! Precisaria de reforços imediatamente, pensou em chamar primeiro sua fuko- taicho, mas as coisas estavam ruins para a Soul Society também. – Matsumoto, venha para o mundo dos humanos imediatamente! – disse seriamente.

- Sinto muito taicho, mas infelizmente eu não posso sair daqui no momento. – dizendo isso ela desligou o telefone, pelo visto as coisas estavam pegando fogo dos dois lados.

Só faltava essa, não podia contar com sua tenente e praticamente todo seu esquadrão estava espalhado pela cidade, mas precisa de ajuda.

Quando amanheceu Sayuri estava tendo que lidar com o mau humor de Vane.

- Você se esqueceu que ontem a gente ia na loja de conveniência, não esqueceu? Fiquei mais de DUAS horas te esperando!! – a loira estava aborrecida,faltava sair faíscas dos olhos dela.

- Eu já pedi desculpas! O que mais a senhorita deseja? – na verdade a morena não estava com um pingo de arrependimentos, já que Vane tinha feito o mesmo com ela, isso fazia apenas alguns meses atrás.

- A questão é que você não parece estar arrependida! Nem mesmo um pouco! – Vane estava ficando cada vez mais aborrecida.

- Eu tive os meus motivos, que não lhe interessam! Além do mais você fez a mesma coisa comigo! Tínhamos combinado de ir ao shopping e você me deixou lá esperando! E o pior nem pediu desculpas depois!

A loira tenta se esquivar dessa mancada dizendo algo não muito legal.

- Você está parecendo o Ichigo falando!

Mas isso só serviu pra deixar Sayuri mais brava.

- Também não precisa me ofender!

No final das contas...acabou tudo na mesma, elas se esqueceram disso, agiam como sempre. Agora outra coisa preocupava Sayuri.

- Escuta, você sabe por que a escola vai abrir mais tarde?

Como sempre a loira estava por dentro das coisas e responde rapidamente.

- Está tendo vazamento de água.

A morena se levanta da mesa, ia ver esse tal vazamento de água que para ela não era algo tão simples assim.

- Vane, eu vou indo na frente, ok? Nos vemos depois.

A loira olha para o relógio ainda era sete e meia.

- Vai para algum lugar antes? Ainda está cedo.

- Eu preciso ir ver uma coisa, a gente se vê mais tarde, ok? – disse isso e saiu correndo para escola, algo dizia que aquele vazamento de água não era nada comum, nem ela mesmo sabia o porquê de estar indo, se fosse algo perigoso? Seria o motivo pra sair dali correndo, seria o motivo pra nem ter saído de casa.

Vane estava achando o comportamento de Sayuri um pouco estranho, pensou em seguir a morena, mas não o fez, estava morrendo de preguiça, raramente entravam mais tarde na escola, agora que iam, ia aproveitar para dormir mais um pouco.

Antes de entrar na escola Sayuri se sentiu estranha, e a sensação piorou quando viu um espírito abaixado perto das torneiras.

- Você tá legal? – pergunta a morena, chegando um pouco mais perto da tal alma.

Teve como resposta um soco de raspão no rosto, aquilo definitivamente não era coisa boa, tratou de dar meia volta e correr.

- E agora o que eu faço? – dizia enquanto corria, colocou a mão em seu rosto, estava sangrando. – Mas que droga, eu devia ter ficado em casa! Eu vou morrer!!Buááááá!!! – Sayuri corria desesperada na esperança de vir ajuda, já que não tinha poderes de shinigami e Hitsugaya não estava lá. – Pelo menos eu poderia morrer em algum lugar melhor!

A alma tentava dar outro soco nela, o estranho era ele não acertar, sem ela perceber ela tinha sim algum poder de shinigami. Possuía muita rapidez e agilidade, do contrario jamais escaparia daqueles socos.

- Me diga aonde está! – dizia tentando bater em Sayuri.

- Onde está o que? – perguntou tentando se desviar e com muito custo conseguia, acompanhar a velocidade dele era quase impossível, o pior é que ela não tinha armas para atacar ou ao menos tentar se defender, de repente se lembrou da sala de kendo, com uma espada talvez teria alguma chance, não que fosse boa em manejar uma, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa. – E por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Se eu soubesse disso eu teria me divertido mais!! Ou melhor nem tinha vindo a escola!!

Sayuri estava ficando sem fôlego, tinha uns problemas com o famoso sedentarismo, não conseguia correr durante muito tempo. E a morena tenta correr mais rápido já que a alma estava alçando-na. Quando finalmente a morena chega na sala do clube de kendo, pegou uma espada de madeira, segurava com custo, já que estava exausta.

- Você me parece um pouco fora de forma, humana. – dizia o espírito rindo, de alguma maneira era um pouco familiar.

Tentando mostrar alguma coragem ela tenta falar alguma coisa, mas estava com muito medo pra conseguir falar firmemente.

- E-eu... v-v-vou... te MATAR!

Dava para ver que o espírito era no mínimo arrogante.

- Ah, claro... com uma espada de madeira? Você está me zoando?

A morena sabia que não tinha chances, deu alguns passos para trás, o que ela ia fazer? Só podia falar.

- E-eu estou te avisando... Fi-fique... fique longe de mim!

-Cala boca, minha paciência acabou, onde está a droga do Hitsugaya? – não que aquele espírito fosse dos mais pacientes, mas até que estava tranqüilo...

- Não sei de quem você está falado. – Como Sayuri e Hitsugaya não se apresentaram em momento algum, ela não sabia o nome do capitão.

- Não se faça de tonta, eu o vi com você ontem. Não diga besteira, abra a boca ou eu arranco sua cabeça.

- Eu realmente não sei de quem você está falando e mesmo que eu soubesse, você ia me matar de qualquer maneira. – disse conformada, o que ela ia fazer sem uma espada?

- Você é menos burra do que eu pensei.

- Acho que vou considerar isso um elogio.

- Humpf, Hitsugaya é um moleque de cabelo prateado. – já que a humana realmente parecia não saber de quem se tratava resolveu dar uma "ajuda".

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Não sei onde ele está. – ela responde instantaneamente.

- Estou ficando sem paciência. – ele a encara de uma forma assustadora.

- O que eu posso fazer? Se eu ainda soubesse...- Sayuri estava perto da janela e pode ver que os alunos já estavam chegando. – Escuta, só eu posso vê-lo? – ela pergunta sem pensar .

- Acho que sim. – ele não parecia se preocupar com aquela pergunta.

Sayuri notara que tinha ocorrido uma mudança de comportamento por parte dele, primeiro parecia um maníaco, agora ele estava tranqüilo e sorridente até demais.

Aquela conversa estava sendo inútil, a morena estava apenas ganhando tempo, talvez alguém viesse ajudar, mas contar com ajuda só poderia ser de Hitsugaya, mas era improvável ele aparecer por lá.

- O que quer com o Hitsugaya? – ela tentava bolar algum plano.

- Não te interessa. – ele responde.

- Claro que interessa, você vai me matar e a culpa é dele. Eu mereço saber, pelo menos.

- Garota, você é esquisita, sabe que vai morrer e fica nessa tranqüilidade, você não estava assim minutos atrás.

- Me conformei.

- Bem, acho que você ao menos merece saber, apesar de não ter me contribuído com nada. – Ele está com algo que eu quero, só isso.

- Hum...- ela não comentou a respeito, mas queria poder ao menos fugir. – Escuta, qual é o seu nome?

- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques .

O estranho era que ele estava muito calmo, se fosse ele no estado normal já teria arrancado a cabeça dela faz tempo. Por algum motivo em particular ele estava diferente. Talvez ele precisasse realmente saber onde o capitão estava, Hitsugaya era muito bom em ocultar sua reatsu.

-Já sabe meu nome, e sabe o que eu quero, já pode morrer então.

Sayuri apesar de conformada que iria morrer ainda sim queria viver, segurou a shinai o melhor que conseguia, Grimmjow riu, ela ainda tinha esperanças de viver, afinal.

- Ah, sinto muito, mas essa espada não é páreo para uma de verdade, se bem que eu nem preciso dela pra te matar. – ele pega a shinai da mão de Sayuri e a quebra.

De repente uma ansiedade veio em Sayuri, queria viver não importava como, precisava viver, ela queria sair daquele filme de terror, então ela vê ao seu lado uma espada de verdade, uma zanpakutou.

Agora quem sabe teria alguma chance, tirou a espada da bainha ,sentiu algo estranho, a espada estava falando com ela.

- "Vamos diga o meu nome!" –dizia a espada.

- Pelo visto, você tem uma zanpakutou, estou curioso para saber qual é a forma dela. – Grimmjow nem se importava no fato de ela não ser uma shinigami.

Inconscientemente Sayuri estava conversando com sua zanpakutou, era um pouco estranho, enfim.

-"Nome?"

- "Isso, meu nome é..." Ao ouvir o nome da zanpakutou, um pouco receosa disse. –* Hashite, Kitsushiro!

A forma da shikai de Sayuri era um pouco diferente, o cabo da espada era curta de cor preta com detalhes em vermelho, a lâmina da espada era fina prateada, era uma linda zanpakutou, ou melhor, eram duas espadas, menores que uma zanpakutou comum.

**Uma espada perfeita para Sayuri.**

A morena não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas seja lá o que fosse sabia que não ia conseguir controlar. Sem saber direito o que fazer apontou uma das espadas para Grimmjow, como era uma espada parecida com a do capitão da décima divisão, achou que tinha alguma habilidade especial, ela estava certa, mas a morena não sabia como usar.

Como ela não sabia nem mesmo segurar uma espada de madeira, resolveu tentar fazer o que estava costumada a fazer em casa com cabos de vassoura, sacudindo de um lado para o outro enquanto assistia desenhos de * espadachins!

-Bem, vou usar o que eu aprendi! – Sayuri saiu correndo de qualquer jeito, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não?

Grimmjow não sabia que ela era uma novata como "shinigami" assim como Ichigo, uma shinigami improvisada!

- Pelo, visto tinha mais uma carta na manga!

Com uma das espadas que estava na mão da morena atacou Grimmjow, que por descuido levou um corte pequeno no rosto e com a outra espada se defendeu de Grimmjow.

A própria garota estava surpresa com que tinha feito, olhou para a zanpakutou e depois para Grimmjow.

- "Quando foi que eu fiz isso? Ou melhor... fui eu quem o fez?.

- Nada mal, mas isso não é o suficiente. – disse num sorriso, era fácil matá-la, quando quisesse.

Se não fosse pela sorte de na hora aparecer ajuda de nada mais nada menos que Ichigo, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido com Sayuri.

O ruivo estava extremamente pasmo, ele olhou para as mãos de Sayuri, sem duvida era uma zanpakutou, mas desde quando ela era uma shinigami? E onde estava o quimono preto dela? Era estranho.

- Sayuri, por que você não me contou que era uma shinigami? E cadê seu quimono??

A morena dava graças a Deus que veio ajuda, não ia morrer ainda.

- Não sei, talvez porque eu não seja uma.

O outro shinigami improvisado olhou torto para Sayuri, pelo visto iam ter muito o que conversar depois.

- Então depois a gente conversa, e você aí quem é? – perguntou ao arrancar, Grimmjow.

- Não vou ficar repetindo meu nome! Shinigami!

Os dois começaram a lutar, Sayuri via o quanto era amadora, Ichigo conseguia segurar uma espada daquele tamanho como se tivesse segurando um pedaço de papel.

Mas via também seu "companheiro" sendo gravemente ferido, pelo jeito depois que ele morresse ia ser a vez dela.

-Kuso! – dizia enquanto cuspia sangue, ficar lutando naquele lugar apertado não estava ajudando.

O jeito do Grimmjow, mudara de novo, agora parecia que ele tinha voltado ao normal.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Ei, shinigami! Acho que aquela garota luta melhor que você!

- Ora, seu...- resmungava Ichigo.

O ruivo olhou a sala, estava toda estragada, depois olhou para Sayuri que tinha apenas alguns arranhões, será que Sayuri lutava tão bem assim?

E no final, ambos saíram vivos, Grimmjow foi retirado dali quase que a força por Ulquiorra o quarto Espada. Este nem deu atenção para os outros dois.

Apenas fez o que tinha que ser feito.

Vendo que já não tinha mais perigo Ichigo vira para Sayuri e continua aquela conversa. E curioso e um pouco mau humorado por ela não ter dito para ele antes:

- Por que não me contou que era uma shinigami também?

- Digo o mesmo para você. – a morena estava tirando sarro da cara dele, já que ela ainda não era uma shinigami.

O ruivo se senta, estava cansado da luta e sangue escorrendo por todo lado.

- Eu não sabia que você era uma.

A morena olhou para ele e depois para um dos armários que ainda estava inteiro, foi andando rápido até ele e pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros, foi até Ichigo novamente.

- Talvez porque eu não seja uma. – ela disse tirando algodões, esparadrapos e alguns medicamentos da caixa. – Me dá seu braço.

- Até que você as vezes é gentil. – disse estendendo o braço pra ela, nisso ela encharca o algodão de álcool e esfrega no braço do coitado. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Isso tá ardendooo!!! Retiro o que eu disse!

- Cala boca e fica quieto!

-E ... – Ichigo estava se lembrando do que estavam falando antes. – Mas você não é uma shinigami? Está de brincadeira comigo?! Cadê sua *Gigai!?

- Do que você está falando? – Sayuri não entendia coisa alguma.

O capitão de cabelos prateados tinha sentido a reatsu de um arrancar e tinha ido correndo até lá, o único porém é que ele chegou um pouco tarde.

- Ichigo, quem estava aqui era o Grimmjow? – muitos conheciam o Grimmjow, menos o Ichigo.

- Sim, era. – Sayuri respondeu pelo ruivo.

Hitsugaya estava observando o local, ia precisar de uma reforma... depois olhou surpreso para a mão de Sayuri, tinha uma zanpakutou? Não era possível? E ainda estava na forma de shikai? Seria possível uma humana como ela fazer tal coisa? Arriscou perguntar- O que faz com uma zanpakutou?

- Bem...- Sayuri pensou por onde deveria começar. – Eu estava fugindo do Grimmjow, aí eu achei essa espada.

Depois de insistirem tanto, a morena contou o que tinha acontecido, desde de quando tinha chego na escola por causa do tal vazamento de água, até naquele momento em que Ichigo aparecera.

- Er... – o capitão começou a falar desconfiado – Tem certeza que era o Grimmjow? Ele não é calmo desse jeito, ele teria te matado na primeira oportunidade e teria colocado abaixo esse lugar!

Como para Sayuri não fazia diferença já que nunca o tinha visto na vida, deu de ombros.

-Bom, isso agora não vem ao caso. – tomado pela curiosidade o shinigami de cabelos prateados pergunta: - Qual é o nome da sua zanpakutou?

- Kitsushiro. – Sayuri não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo ao redor dela, das confusões cheios de perigos ela ia viver, ter que escolher entre enfrentar inimigos muito mais fortes que ela, ou fazer como sempre fez. Fugir.

Hitsugaya sabia que aquela humana escondia muitas coisas, não que fosse de propósito, mas escondia.

- "**Queria que algo diferente acontecesse**", me arrependo amargamente de ter dito isso. – Sayuri lamentava consigo mesma.

- De ter dito o que? –o ruivo perguntou curioso.

- Hum? Nada... só estava pensando em algumas coisas, depois a gente se fala... eu vou pra aula.

Mesmo dizendo que ia para a escola Vane não apareceu, isso deixou Sayuri preocupada, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com sua amiga? Poderia um arrancar ter aparecido por lá? Provavelmente não, ela não tinha o menor poder espiritual notável.

E depois do ocorrido nenhum dos dois conseguiu prestar atenção na aula, tanto Ichigo como Sayuri estavam preocupados demais para se quer olhar para a lousa ou para o professor. O capitão ficou no terraço mexendo em seu celular, era só que ele fazia naquela escola, ficar no terraço olhando para o seu celular, antes tinha ido para a Soul Society, ver se conseguia trazer mais alguém para ajudar, mas não teve jeito. Somente com sua tropa, mais Renji,Rukia e Hanatarou as coisas não iam dar muito certo, então ele teve uma idéia, não que fosse das melhores, mas pelo menos era uma idéia.

- Não queria fazer isso, mas acho que não tenho muito escolha... – disse para si mesmo, mas do jeito que estava não tinha muito jeito. –Algo me diz que eu vou fazer uma grande besteira.

Ia esperar até a hora do intervalo para falar com Sayuri e o resto do pessoal e foi o que o fez.

-Er...não, obrigada. – sem ao menos pensar a morena recusou na hora.

Rukia que tinha chego fazia pouco tempo, com permissão de seu capitão, veio para dar reforço ao Hitsugaya.

-Pense bem, você pode ajudar a salvar a cidade! – Rukia disse tentando ajudar Hitsugaya.

-Não quero treinar, deixo essa de salvar o mundo para vocês! – estava decida a ter sua vida normal de volta.

-Você tem uma zanpakutou. – Ichigo também tentou convencer a novata.

- Não, não tenho...eu achei aquela espada, ela pertence a outra pessoa. – definitivamente ela queria tirar o corpo fora, a garota não gostava muito de brigar, não que fosse algum tipo de pacifista, mas em todas as brigas que ela entrou, ela mais se machucava do que batia.

-Bah, deixa ela Toushirou! Ela é mesmo uma medrosa! Ela não serve para lutar. – Ichigo estava com menos paciência que o normal.

-Sou mesmo, não nego. – a humana não fazia a menor questão de se defender.

- Nossa, nem pra negar. – naquela conversa, Renji estava no meio.

- Eu até que lutaria, mas eu não levo jeito pra coisa, se querem saber no meu primeiro dia de kendo eu quebrei a mão!!

- Sua anta, por isso do treinamento!! – o ruivo disse aos berros, ele não conhecia esse lado de Sayuri.

- Veja bem, não é que eu queira te envolver nisso, mas eu já não tenho mais alternativas! – esbravejou o capitão.

- Ah... então eu sou apenas um quebra galho? Obrigada pela importância. – Aquilo ofendeu um pouco a humana.

Querendo dar um fim naquela discussão toda Renji se pronunciou.

- Então você concorda, né? ÓTIMO!

Não que Sayuri tivesse concordado com alguma coisa, mas achou que pelo menos tentar valia a pena, e ela estava sonhando em ter sua vida normal de volta. Quando veio-lhe uma duvida.

- Escutem, mas quem vai me treinar?

Ichigo respondeu sem hesitar.

- Toushirou, claro.

- Por quê eu? – Nem passou pela cabeça do capitão que seria ele a treiná-la.

- Ora, por que a idéia estúpida para colocar essa medrosa para lutar foi toda sua. –

Sayuri não estava mais agüentando as palavras rudes de Ichigo e resolveu responder a altura.

- Não precisa ofender, seu FRA-CO-TE!

Como Ichigo é outro que fala sem pensar, disse algo que não deveria.

- Fracote? Você nem deu conta do Grimmjow!

- Eu? Quem aqui está todo arrebentado? Não sou eu! – os dois como sempre, grossos um com o outro.

Hitsugaya veio interferir.

- Parem já com isso! Seu treinamento ficará ao cargo de Urahara Kisuke!

- Ta ferrada! – riu Ichigo

.

Sayuri foi fazer suas ultimas coisas antes de começar o treino, assistiu o restantes das aulas e foi até o seu serviço pedir demissão, seu ultimo dia como uma humana comum...

Vane estava preocupada com Sayuri, mal ficou em casa, chegou atrasada na escola embora tivesse saído mais cedo, ia falar com a morena para saber o que estava acontecendo, porém quando chegou em casa viu um bilhete dela na mesa.

**"Vou ficar um tempo fora, não se preocupe... então se cuida."**

- Baka...mono...

Sayuri mal sabia que aquele treinamento ia ser uma "delicia".

-Ah! Sayuri- saan, então você veio! – Urahara dizia de um modo meio cantado, era seu jeito de falar.

- É.. meio que naquelas, mas eu resolvi vir...e então como vai ser meu treinamento?

O shinigami de chapéu e sandálias respondeu sorridente.

- Vou te transformar em uma shinigami e aprenderá usar sua zanpakutou em quinze dias!


	3. Primeira Lição: Coragem

Sayuri achou que aquilo tudo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto, como ela que era toda estabanada, habilidade zero para esse tipo de coisa poderia aprender como manejar uma zampakutou em quinze dias?

- Impossível!Não tem como EU aprender tudo isso em quinze dias! Sem chances!

Urahara continuava com aquele sorriso de sempre, para ele estava clara a habilidade da garota.  
- Você não usou uma zampakutou em shikai sem ao menos ter usado uma única vez?  
- Sim, mas...- a morena sabia que não conseguiria fazer novamente, nem em mil anos. - Aquilo foi sorte, só isso.  
- Sorte também faz parte! E não temos tempo a perder! Vamos para o seu treinamento! - o shinigami de sandálias e chapéu não escondia seu sorriso, com certeza ia aprontar alguma coisa.

O ex capitão mandou o morango ir embora, ia ficar tudo nas mãos dele, além de fazer a novata aprender a controlar uma zampakutou, queria ir mais além, assim como foi com Ichigo.

E como fez com o ruivo, fez com a morena, a primeira coisa que fez foi separar o espirito do corpo, a morena levou um susto.

- AHHH! O- o que você fez comigo? Por que eu estou aqui e meu corpo lá no chão?!  
- Nada de mais, só tirei você do seu corpo, você é um espirito comum. - disse o ex capitão sorrindo, e antes que Sayuri abrisse a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa, o treinamento já tinha começado.

Enquanto isso o pessoal se reuniu na casa do morango, precisamente no quarto dele.

- Até que o treinamento dela acabe nós temos algumas coisas a fazer. - o capitão da décima gotei começa a falar. - Preciso que vocês dois venham comigo.- Pra que? - o representante de shinigami não estava gostando muito da idéia de ter que ir até a Soul Society.  
- Ordens do capitão Yamamoto, disse para eu voltar com duas pessoas comigo.  
- Aquele velho... - o morango, não gostava muito do capitão, e não fazia questão de esconder.  
- Mais respeito! - Hitsugaya também não gostava muito, mas pelo menos tinha respeito pelo capitão Yamamoto.  
- Tá, tá... - o ruivo não parecia ligar muito para a bronca que estava levando. - Mas o que ele quer?  
- Não sei, ele só disse isso. - o capitão também não fazia a minima idéia, mas ordens são ordens.  
- Eu não vou.  
- Não se preocupe, não levarei você. Rukia e Renji vão comigo.  
- Sim! - respondem os dois em prontidão.

Depois da reunião relâmpago, Ichigo foi treinar em algum lugar sozinho, Hitsugaya, Rukia e Renji voltaram para Soul Society e foram recebidos por Ukitake.

O capitão da décima terceira gotei sorria, como sempre parecia um pouco doente.  
- Hitsugaya- taichou, Yamamoto-taicho quer vê-lo imediatamente. - disse ainda sorrindo, porém podia sentir uma seriedade em seu olhar.  
- Está bem, estou indo. - o prateado deixou os dois aos cuidados de Ukitake, então foi até a sala do Yamamoto.

Tanto Rukia como Renji, estavam lá por outro motivo, Renji foi dar reforço a equipe seis e Rukia seguiu Ukitake.

O prateado teria de ficar longe do mundo humano por algum tempo, então foi falar com o Shuuhei.

- Eu vim te pedir um favor, mesmo não sendo da minha equipe queria te pedir para ir ao mundo real e levar alguns com você, o mundo real precisa de reforços.

- Sim, entendi.

Shuuhei foi até o mundo real, como o capitão havia dito, agora ela estava em Karakura, Hitsugaya não havia dado detalhes, primeiramente foi dar uma patrulhada pela cidade com alguns de seus companheiros.

Enquanto isso, o treinamento da morena estava intenso, não dera muito tempo, mas como ela ainda não controlava sua reiatsu se esgotou rapidamente.

- Vamos parar um pouco, com isso descobri coisas muito importantes, me responde por que acha sua zanpakutou são duas e são menores que a comum  
- Pra ser um ataque mais rápido, mas minha zanpakutou é focada em defesa. – Sayuri respondeu rapidamente.(1)  
- Vejo que é uma menina inteligente. Sua zanpakutou é feita para batalhas de curta duração, pois seus ataques já são rápidos, mas para dar potencia mesmo sendo rápido consome muita reiatsu, se sua luta se prolongar muito provavelmente você irá perder. – Diz Urahara.

- Eu ainda não controlo minha reiatsu. – diz Sayuri.  
- Você gasta mais do que o necessário, você não durou mais do que dez minutos. Mas enquanto você está sem riatsu vamos treinar o seu físico, vejo que não é muito de se exercitar.  
- Ah, faço educação física na escola, duas vezes por semana por quarenta minutos. - a morena achava que isso era um bom preparo físico, bom, pelo menos na escola ela era o que mais tinha folego, tirando claro o Ichigo.  
- Isso é muito pouco, seu físico está mais fraco do que imaginei, o restante do seu treino de hoje vai ser puro físico.

Sayuri não respondeu, mas não gostou muito da idéia, não que odiasse se exercitar, mas sabia que ia ser pesado.

No final do treino a garota dos olhos violetas não conseguia mexer um dedo, estava acabada, se o treino ia ser assim todos os dias, temia não conseguir sobreviver a ele.

No segundo dia de treino, a aprendiz de shinigami estava quase morta de cansaço sem ao menos ter começado! Se soubesse que ia ser assim teria recusado, será que ela ainda poderia voltar atrás?

No final do dia Sayuri não conseguia mexer um dedo, estava muito cansada.  
- Pode descansar agora. - Urahara teve que carregá-la até um canto para descansar.

No segundo dia de treinamento Sayuri sentiu como se cada músculo de seu corpo pedisse socorro, doía só o fato de se mexer, mas ela sabia que teria de treinar, talvez fosse melhor ter recusado.

- Sayuri-san, vamos começar o treino. – Urahara a chama, mas antes um café da manhã, você dormiu sem comer, assim não terá energia para treinar!

Apesar de estar com fome não sentia muita vontade de comer, queria poder deitar e dormir.  
Mais tarde vou precisar sair, preciso resolver um problema. – Urahara estava sorrindo estranhamente.  
- Tudo bem. – Assim ela poderia descansar um pouco mais.

E assim quanto já era de tardezinha Urahara saiu, disse a Sayuri que teria o restante da tarde livre, então ela resolveu dormir um pouco, porem não conseguia então saiu para tomar um ar.

- Eu não vou agüentar quinze dias. – ela disse enquanto saia da loja de Urahara, andava vagarosamente, como se fosse uma senhora de mais de noventa anos com problemas na coluna, de tão cansada que estava do treino.  
- Urahara pediu a ela que não falasse com sua amiga durante o treino, e ela mesmo achou que seria melhor não o fazer, resolveu ir até um lugar que costuma ir quando criança, fazia tempo que não ia até lá.

Era um parquinho que ficava perto de sua casa, desde que tinha completado dezesseis anos não ia até lá.

Lá era um bom lugar para tomar ar, sempre tinha algumas crianças brincando, jogando bola.  
Sua paz durou menos do que ela imaginava um Hollow havia aparecido, ela estava quase sem energia, como ia lutar? Pensou em chamar ajuda, mas até lá todas as crianças já teriam sido mortas, ela estava com medo, não podia fugir e deixá-las lá. Ela pegou sua zanpakutou.  
- Ei, espere! Eu serei sua adversária!- vendo o Hollow pegando uma das crianças.

- Hun? – o Hollow soltou a criança, pareceu que tinha achado coisa mais apetitosa.

- Hashite, Kitsushiro!! – Sayuri não estava nas mínimas condições de lutar, mesmo assim chamou sua zanpakutou. "Bem, como não tenho muita reiatsu, vou tentar lutar com o que me resta dela". Ela apesar do corpo dolorido conseguia se movimentar rápido, ela nunca percebeu, mas sempre fora rápida, mas ela não obtinha sucesso com seus ataques o único que deu mais efeito foi o primeiro golpe que ainda tinha reiatsu, mas agora não restava mais energia. Ela só fugia, era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Mas o hollow alcançou-na em segundos, ia ser morta naquele instante se não fizesse alguma coisa.

Quando ela pensou que estava tudo perdido ele apareceu...

N/A -Faz tanto tempo que eu não mexo no ... quando eu volto o negócio tá diferentem ai fo** tudo!! kkkkkkkkkk Bom, espero que tenham gostado!


	4. Conhecendo um Shinigami

Sayuri achou que aquilo tudo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto, como ela que era toda estabanada, habilidade zero para esse tipo de coisa poderia aprender como manejar uma zampakutou em quinze dias?

- Impossível!Não tem como EU aprender tudo isso em quinze dias! Sem chances!

Urahara continuava com aquele sorriso de sempre, para ele estava clara a habilidade da garota.  
- Você não usou uma zampakutou em shikai sem ao menos ter usado uma única vez?  
- Sim, mas...- a morena sabia que não conseguiria fazer novamente, nem em mil anos. - Aquilo foi sorte, só isso.  
- Sorte também faz parte! E não temos tempo a perder! Vamos para o seu treinamento! - o shinigami de sandálias e chapéu não escondia seu sorriso, com certeza ia aprontar alguma coisa.

O ex capitão mandou o morango ir embora, ia ficar tudo nas mãos dele, além de fazer a novata aprender a controlar uma zampakutou, queria ir mais além, assim como foi com Ichigo.

E como fez com o ruivo, fez com a morena, a primeira coisa que fez foi separar o espirito do corpo, a morena levou um susto.

- AHHH! O- o que você fez comigo? Por que eu estou aqui e meu corpo lá no chão?!  
- Nada de mais, só tirei você do seu corpo, você é um espirito comum. - disse o ex capitão sorrindo, e antes que Sayuri abrisse a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa, o treinamento já tinha começado.

Enquanto isso o pessoal se reuniu na casa do morango, precisamente no quarto dele.

- Até que o treinamento dela acabe nós temos algumas coisas a fazer. - o capitão da décima gotei começa a falar. - Preciso que vocês dois venham comigo.- Pra que? - o representante de shinigami não estava gostando muito da idéia de ter que ir até a Soul Society.  
- Ordens do capitão Yamamoto, disse para eu voltar com duas pessoas comigo.  
- Aquele velho... - o morango, não gostava muito do capitão, e não fazia questão de esconder.  
- Mais respeito! - Hitsugaya também não gostava muito, mas pelo menos tinha respeito pelo capitão Yamamoto.  
- Tá, tá... - o ruivo não parecia ligar muito para a bronca que estava levando. - Mas o que ele quer?  
- Não sei, ele só disse isso. - o capitão também não fazia a minima idéia, mas ordens são ordens.  
- Eu não vou.  
- Não se preocupe, não levarei você. Rukia e Renji vão comigo.  
- Sim! - respondem os dois em prontidão.

Depois da reunião relâmpago, Ichigo foi treinar em algum lugar sozinho, Hitsugaya, Rukia e Renji voltaram para Soul Society e foram recebidos por Ukitake.

O capitão da décima terceira gotei sorria, como sempre parecia um pouco doente.  
- Hitsugaya- taichou, Yamamoto-taicho quer vê-lo imediatamente. - disse ainda sorrindo, porém podia sentir uma seriedade em seu olhar.  
- Está bem, estou indo. - o prateado deixou os dois aos cuidados de Ukitake, então foi até a sala do Yamamoto.

Tanto Rukia como Renji, estavam lá por outro motivo, Renji foi dar reforço a equipe seis e Rukia seguiu Ukitake.

O prateado teria de ficar longe do mundo humano por algum tempo, então foi falar com o Shuuhei.

- Eu vim te pedir um favor, mesmo não sendo da minha equipe queria te pedir para ir ao mundo real e levar alguns com você, o mundo real precisa de reforços.

- Sim, entendi.

Shuuhei foi até o mundo real, como o capitão havia dito, agora ela estava em Karakura, Hitsugaya não havia dado detalhes, primeiramente foi dar uma patrulhada pela cidade com alguns de seus companheiros.

Enquanto isso, o treinamento da morena estava intenso, não dera muito tempo, mas como ela ainda não controlava sua reiatsu se esgotou rapidamente.

- Vamos parar um pouco, com isso descobri coisas muito importantes, me responde por que acha sua zanpakutou são duas e são menores que a comum  
- Pra ser um ataque mais rápido, mas minha zanpakutou é focada em defesa. – Sayuri respondeu rapidamente.(1)  
- Vejo que é uma menina inteligente. Sua zanpakutou é feita para batalhas de curta duração, pois seus ataques já são rápidos, mas para dar potencia mesmo sendo rápido consome muita reiatsu, se sua luta se prolongar muito provavelmente você irá perder. – Diz Urahara.

- Eu ainda não controlo minha reiatsu. – diz Sayuri.  
- Você gasta mais do que o necessário, você não durou mais do que dez minutos. Mas enquanto você está sem riatsu vamos treinar o seu físico, vejo que não é muito de se exercitar.  
- Ah, faço educação física na escola, duas vezes por semana por quarenta minutos. - a morena achava que isso era um bom preparo físico, bom, pelo menos na escola ela era o que mais tinha folego, tirando claro o Ichigo.  
- Isso é muito pouco, seu físico está mais fraco do que imaginei, o restante do seu treino de hoje vai ser puro físico.

Sayuri não respondeu, mas não gostou muito da idéia, não que odiasse se exercitar, mas sabia que ia ser pesado.

No final do treino a garota dos olhos violetas não conseguia mexer um dedo, estava acabada, se o treino ia ser assim todos os dias, temia não conseguir sobreviver a ele.

No segundo dia de treino, a aprendiz de shinigami estava quase morta de cansaço sem ao menos ter começado! Se soubesse que ia ser assim teria recusado, será que ela ainda poderia voltar atrás?

No final do dia Sayuri não conseguia mexer um dedo, estava muito cansada.  
- Pode descansar agora. - Urahara teve que carregá-la até um canto para descansar.

No segundo dia de treinamento Sayuri sentiu como se cada músculo de seu corpo pedisse socorro, doía só o fato de se mexer, mas ela sabia que teria de treinar, talvez fosse melhor ter recusado.

- Sayuri-san, vamos começar o treino. – Urahara a chama, mas antes um café da manhã, você dormiu sem comer, assim não terá energia para treinar!

Apesar de estar com fome não sentia muita vontade de comer, queria poder deitar e dormir.  
Mais tarde vou precisar sair, preciso resolver um problema. – Urahara estava sorrindo estranhamente.  
- Tudo bem. – Assim ela poderia descansar um pouco mais.

E assim quanto já era de tardezinha Urahara saiu, disse a Sayuri que teria o restante da tarde livre, então ela resolveu dormir um pouco, porem não conseguia então saiu para tomar um ar.

- Eu não vou agüentar quinze dias. – ela disse enquanto saia da loja de Urahara, andava vagarosamente, como se fosse uma senhora de mais de noventa anos com problemas na coluna, de tão cansada que estava do treino.  
- Urahara pediu a ela que não falasse com sua amiga durante o treino, e ela mesmo achou que seria melhor não o fazer, resolveu ir até um lugar que costuma ir quando criança, fazia tempo que não ia até lá.

Era um parquinho que ficava perto de sua casa, desde que tinha completado dezesseis anos não ia até lá.

Lá era um bom lugar para tomar ar, sempre tinha algumas crianças brincando, jogando bola.  
Sua paz durou menos do que ela imaginava um Hollow havia aparecido, ela estava quase sem energia, como ia lutar? Pensou em chamar ajuda, mas até lá todas as crianças já teriam sido mortas, ela estava com medo, não podia fugir e deixá-las lá. Ela pegou sua zanpakutou.  
- Ei, espere! Eu serei sua adversária!- vendo o Hollow pegando uma das crianças.

- Hun? – o Hollow soltou a criança, pareceu que tinha achado coisa mais apetitosa.

- Hashite, Kitsushiro!! – Sayuri não estava nas mínimas condições de lutar, mesmo assim chamou sua zanpakutou. "Bem, como não tenho muita reiatsu, vou tentar lutar com o que me resta dela". Ela apesar do corpo dolorido conseguia se movimentar rápido, ela nunca percebeu, mas sempre fora rápida, mas ela não obtinha sucesso com seus ataques o único que deu mais efeito foi o primeiro golpe que ainda tinha reiatsu, mas agora não restava mais energia. Ela só fugia, era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Mas o hollow alcançou-na em segundos, ia ser morta naquele instante se não fizesse alguma coisa.

Quando ela pensou que estava tudo perdido ele apareceu...

N/A -Faz tanto tempo que eu não mexo no ... quando eu volto o negócio tá diferentem ai fo** tudo!! kkkkkkkkkk Bom, espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Confissões Internas

Era difícil manejar uma zampakutou, mas a morena já tinha um jeito melhor de segura-la, melhorou um pouco.

Sayuri pegou sua zampakutou, segurou o mais firme que conseguia e correu para atacar Urahara.

– Ora! Vejo que conseguiu melhorar um pouco! Mas você ainda não chegou aos pés do Ichigo, que quando começou era melhor que você!  
- disse o ex- capitão, queria provoca-la, e nisso não se tinha dúvidas.  
– Não me compare com ele!!! Hashite! Kitsushiro! - a aprendiz chama sua zampakutou repentinamente, foi tão rápido que Urahara levou um corte no braço.  
– Vejo que melhorou para chamar a Kitsushiro, antes você demorava mais! - o ex- capitão notou uma mudança no comportamento de Sayuri, será que ser comparada com Ichigo era tão provocativo assim?

Shuuhei estava assistindo o treino, no começo não achou que Sayuri fosse tudo aquilo que Hitsugaya tinha dito, mas conforme o dia foi passando ele notou uma evolução rápida, era interessante assisti-la.  
Enquanto assistia algo estranho aconteceu...

– No prelúdio na luz é que meu poder aparece! Tempestade de vento! - por um breve momento os olhos de Sayuri de violetas ficaram vermelhos, a rajada de vento era tão forte que Urahara teve que se proteger usando sua zampakutou, Berihime.

Urahara estava pasmo, que ele saiba a aprendiz ainda não seria capaz de utilizar um golpe desse nível.

– Sayuri, quando foi que aprendeu isso?! - pela primeira vez tinha mudado seu semblante, sempre era sorridente, falava com aquela voz cantada e tranqüila, agora parecia uma voz surpresa e um tanto quanto assustado. Por um momento olhou para Shuuhei, talvez ele tivesse alguma resposta para aquilo.  
– Não olhe para mim! Não sei de nada! - responde como se tivesse lido a mente de Urahara, ele estava tão surpreso quanto o ex- capitão.

Aos poucos os olhos voltaram da cor que eram antes, os vivos olhos violetas, Urahara estava chamando-a, parecia um pouco perdida, como se tivesse acordado de um transe.

– Sayuri... pode me dizer quando foi que aprendeu esse golpe? - perguntou novamente.  
– Golpe...- a morena não se lembrava de golpe nenhum, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

Aquele golpe que a aspirante a shinigami usou custou toda a reiatsu dela, estava completamente esgotada, Shuuhei a levou para o quarto, acharam melhor deixar ela descansar, aquilo tinha sido um acontecimento estranho.

Depois daquilo nada de diferente aconteceu, Sayuri conseguia controlar melhor sua reiatsu com o passar do tempo, conseguia lutar por um período mais longo, a cada dia que passava ficava mais forte, isso a deixava feliz, será que conseguiria proteger seus amigos? Assim como Ichigo.

Sentia raiva dela mesma, por ser medrosa e fraca, enquanto Ichigo era o oposto dela, corajoso e forte, por isso odiava ser comparada com ele, pois não tinha comparação, ela era inferior... e não tinha mais o que dizer.

Ichigo e Sayuri, eram quase como irmãos... conheceu ele no dia em que o ruivo se mudou, decidiu morar sozinho, era melhor assim, não queria expor as irmãs e o pai ao perigo que sempre vinha para perto dele, arranjou uma desculpa qualquer para sair de casa, e no mesmo dia em que se mudou conheceu Sayuri e Vane.

O shinigami substituto se dava melhor com a morena do que coma loira, talvez por serem muito parecidos, conseguiram a proeza de sair em agressões verbais logo no primeiro dia, realmente pareciam irmãos. Vane sempre escondeu uma paixão pelo ruivo, desde daquele momento, nunca ousou se declarar, sabia que não tinha chances, que o coração dele pertencia a outra pessoa, soube assim que a viu... ele pertencia a Rukia.

E um dia desses a loira estava conversando com Inoue, estavam no terraço da escola, e ambas disseram o que sentiam pelo morango... e ambas sabiam que jamais teriam chances, competir com Rukia era impossível.

A morena nunca percebeu esse lado do morango, mesmo porque ele era grosso com Rukia, assim como era com ela, mas tinha o jeito do Ichigo que deixava claro de quem ele gostava, mesmo sem o próprio saber.

E a partir do momento que se conheceram, Sayuri sentia uma amizade e um laço forte com Ichigo, não era amor, como Vane e Inoue sentiam, era um laço totalmente diferente, um laço de irmãos.

Sayuri acorda de suas lembranças quando ouve sons de passos, eram lentos, e em seguida ouve um barulhão, como se na loja estivesse caindo tudo, a morena correu para ver o que era, primeiro assustou-se... realmente as coisas da loja estavam todas no chão, e embaixo do entulho estava ele, Hanatarou.

– Tudo bem!? - Sayuri correu para tirar as coisas de cima dele.  
– Ah, sim! E com você Sayuri-chan?! - conseguiu se levantar, e começou a colar a coisas de volta no lugar.  
– Tudo bem! - a morena sorria, estava feliz em vê-lo, enquanto ajudava a arrumar a bagunça continuou a conversar com o shinigami atrapalhado. - Estava com saudades.  
– Eu também, você recebeu minha mensagem?  
– Recebi sim... só não te respondi porque estava sem crédito no meu celular! Gomen! - desculpou-se, era normal Sayuri estar sem crédito no celular, raramente tinha...quando colocava era o mínimo necessário, seus amigos já estavam acostumados a receber chamadas a cobrar dela.

Hanatarou sentia-se feliz em ser amigo de Sayuri, nunca que alguém fizesse questão de conversar com ele, que sorrisse verdadeiramente para ele, admirava a morena por ser espontânea... se conheceram naquela loja em que o shinigami curandeiro trabalhava... inesquecível aquele dia... pelo menos para ele.

**Flash Back**

Em uma noite qualquer, Sayuri estava voltando da escola, estava cumprindo DP em matemática, estava morrendo de sono e com muita fome, decidiu ir na loja de conveniência comprar alguma coisa para comer, ia pegar algo de preparo rápido, uma sopa de caixinha, um macarrão instantâneo, algo desse tipo. Assim que entrou na porta, viu um alguém cair aos pés dela, era Hanatarou, todo atrapalhado... todas as compras que iam para as prateleiras foram esparramadas pelo chão.

– Tudo bem?! - a morena se abaixou, ajudando-o a levantar.  
– T-tudo! - disse nervoso, era a quarta vez que caía daquele jeito, realmente era alguém muito atrapalhado.

Nisso a morena começou a rir.

– O que foi?  
– Você é muito engraçado! HAHAHAHAHA! - Sayuri ria com gosto, achava o modo como ele agia engraçado.

Sayuri o ajudou a pegar as coisas do chão, ganhou seu jantar de graça... esquentou na máquina da loja mesmo, e comeu junto com Hanatarou.

Conversaram por algumas horas, até a loja fechar.

– Entendo, sinto muito.  
– Não esquenta... - disse sorrindo. - Quando chove eles vem me visitar.  
– Quando chove? - pergunta o shinigami atrapalhado.  
– Sim, pelo menos eu acredito nisso. - disse sorrindo, era um sorriso um pouco melancólico.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Não que fosse uma lembrança com acontecimentos extraordinários, era uma lembrança, simples... mas que Hanatarou jamais esqueceu.

– O que veio fazer aqui? - perguntou a morena.  
– Ah, vim estregar uma coisa para Urahara. - disse tirando um pacote do bolso, ele me pediu já faz um tempinho, mas só consegui trazer agora... tive trazer escondido da Soul Society... bom Sayuri, entregue para mim? Eu preciso voltar correndo para lá!  
– Ah, sim... claro. - respondeu.  
– Peço que não abra, está bem?  
– Não vou abrir. Apesar de querer saber o que tem dentro.  
– Então está bem! Agora estou indo! Até mais! - Se despediram-se, o shinigami atrapalhado saiu correndo, e claro caiu de cara no chão.

Hanatarou sabia que poderia deixar o pacote com a morena, confiava nela, e ela sabia disso, por isso mesmo não abriu a caixa, guardou em algum lugar e foi para cozinha preparar um pouco de chá.


End file.
